headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Welcome! Hi Brian Kurtz -- we're excited to have Headhunter's Holosuite Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse Hi Brian, I am a computer dinosaur and Andrew's Jackson's publicist. How do I add the role of "The First Jaridan" to this episode? Wanstrom 17:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, We recently received a SECOND DMCA takedown for an image uploaded to this wiki. You are not permitted to reupload material removed prusuant to a DMCA takedown. If there is a third time, your account will be disabled in line with our repeat infringer policy. --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 00:11, August 30, 2017 (UTC) New Infobox Markup Hi, I wanted to update the programs infobox, but I'll leave it to you to push the 'approve' button on Template:Program/Draft since it is so widely used. I'm not sure what the "hidet" property was being used for so it's been removed. Let me know if you have feedback. Renncast (talk) 07:32, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Brian Kurtz, Saboteurs have been vandalizing the Planet of the Apes wiki from time to time (such as deleting a character's content and replacing it with vulgar phrases, insults and random pages), and I have been doing my best reversing the damage because you haven't been monitoring the wiki in five years to stop the vandalism. With your permission, I wish to become an admin so I can help protect the Planet of the Apes wiki from future saboteurs. (Evolto001 (talk) 18:53, September 26, 2019 (UTC)) Planet of Apes Haya! I'm an Admin on Community Central. One of the situations I see crossing the CC WikiActivity is that some trolls and vandals are besieging the POTA wiki. I know you haven't been there since 2014, but you're still a bureaucrat and Admin there. Perhaps you could pop over, help out, and maybe promote someone? There *is* an Adoption Request just opened today, but it would be much faster if you promoted one or two users who are struggling to keep the wiki clear. Love Robin (talk) 20:27, September 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey There. Thanks for the head's up! As a matter of fact, I just gave Admin/Bureuacrat rites to the above requester. Now that this has been brought to my attention however, I'll be sure to swing over more often and try to straighten things out as needed. Always happy to help. --Brian Kurtz (talk) 20:32, September 26, 2019 (UTC)